


Touch

by etotakatsuki



Series: Tokyo Ghoul Femslash Week [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tokyo Ghoul Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etotakatsuki/pseuds/etotakatsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiro wants to give Rize a gift.</p><p>TG Femslash Week, Day 4: Touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Please ship this rare pair with me.

“Excuse me!” Jiro calls, and waves her arm as she approaches, “Miss Rize!”

She turns, and Jiro stumbles when Rize’s eyes fall on her. She rights herself, blushing furiously as she closes the distance between them, and Jiro regrets her decision to shed her mask for this confrontation. She’d kill for the ability to hide her face from Rize at this moment. But mercifully, Rize doesn’t comment.

“Oh, you’re one of the gas masks, right?” she asks when Jiro is near enough, head cocked to the side. “What do you want?”

“Um, if someone wanted to give you a gift, what would you like?”

Rize stares for a moment, her face empty of any reaction, and Jiro resists the urge to shrink away.

But then Rize’s eyes flick up and down Jiro’s body, and she’s grinning when their gazes meet again. “If it’s from you, I’ll like anything.”

A moment later she’s gone, her hair fluttering as she turns and strides away. Jiro feels her face flush with heat, and waits until it fades before she dares to turn back towards Banjou and her brothers.

“Well,” Banjou asks nervously when Jiro finally returns. “What did she say?”

“Um,” Jiro hesitates, trying to come up with a safe answer. “She said she doesn’t like gifts.”

Banjou crumbles, his face and shoulders falling at once, and Jiro feels guilty. But when she thinks of Rize’s answer, her face heats again, and she reaches for her mask to hide before anyone notices.

-

The moment doesn’t leave her mind, and Jiro finds herself making excuses to spend time away from her brothers. 

She doesn’t remember how many stores she’s wandered through at this point, how much time she’s spent staring at an item and wondering if it would make a good gift, if Rize would like it, what her reaction would be. Or how much time she’s spent wondering if Rize was being serious, if Rize was just messing with her that day, and what she even expected to happen after she gave Rize the gift.

She’s fighting that same internal battle again today as she wanders through a shopping district, and her gaze flicks through the windows of each small store.

Jiro is expecting to go home disappointed again, like every other time she’s tried this ritual. But just as she’s about to turn around and give up, she spots it, something small and simple in the corner of one display. Before she can lose her nerve in another long debate with herself, she slips inside the store.

-

Jiro waits, wrapped gift in hand, outside a shop she knows Rize frequents. She feels a little bit like a creep, a little bit like a fool, and very much like a nervous wreck. She’s almost talked herself into leaving, into forgetting this whole mess and whatever Rize meant, because seriously, she asks herself, what were you thinking?

And then, there she is, coming out of the bookstore with a bag of new books in her hand, looking as radiant as always. Before Jiro can lose her nerve, she forces herself to step forward, moving her feet mechanically until she’s standing still in front of Rize.

“Oh,” Rize says in surprise, and her eyes flit down to the package Jiro is gripping a bit too tightly.

Jiro swallows around her dry tongue. “For you,” she offers, holding out shaking hands.

Rize smiles, and reaches out to take it. Their fingers touch, and Jiro almost pulls away, but Rize’s hands linger.

“Thank you,” she says softly, and her voice sounds different. Kind, and genuine, and it makes Jiro’s heart flutter in her chest. Rize moves her hand to cover Jiro’s, and Jiro thinks her heart might actually stop when Rize looks into her eyes and tells her, “I love it.”


End file.
